The objectives of this Phase I SBIR contract are to: 1. Identify key elements or indicators of Web site quality from the perspective of consumers. 2. Identify and outline content areas, and develop a prototype for an interactive Web-based module to help consumers locate and utilize online health resources, including a consumer checklist of quality indicators. 3. Identify and outline content areas, and develop a prototype Web site that helps clinicians create an "information friendly practice." 4. Develop a prototype Web-based "information prescription" for use by clinicians. 5. Produce a Phase I Final Report describing findings from 1-4. The final intended products for commercialization at end of Phase 2 are: - A suite of Web-based tools and content that helps consumers locate and utilize online health resources specific to their needs. - A suite of Web-based tools and content that guides clinicians in developing an "information friendly practice" and enhances their patient communication skills. - A Web-based software tool that generates a highly tailored "information prescription" from clinicians to their patients in both electronic (e.g., dynamically tailored Web site, email, wireless PDA and phone) and print formats (e.g., clinic handouts and mailings). This will most likely be structured as an application service provider (ASP) application for the business-to- business ehealthcare market.